Long Time No See
by Cheftali
Summary: the culmination: enjoy and let me know what you think


INT OFFICE NEXT

Hey up, where's Angel.

**ILLYRIA**

Don't know. But Kathy and Gallen are at the museum.

**SPIKE**

Ah, and Conner?

**ILLYRIA**

Not here y...

(Doubles over in pain)

Ahhhh...

**SPIKE**

What's up? What is it Blue?

**ILLYRIA**

Pain, deep pain, ahhhh...

Changes to Fred.

**FRED**

Help me!

Changes back to Illyria.

**SPIKE**

Fred!

**ILLYRIA**

Ahhh...

(Falls off chair lays still.)

It has stopped.

Spike help her up.

**SPIKE**

Are you alright?

**ILLYRIA**

Yes, the pain is gone.

Angel comes from basement and goes straight to his office.

**SPIKE**

What's up with him?

**ILLYRIA**

I will go speak with him.

(Goes to Angel's door. )

Can I come in?

**ANGEL**

Sure Illyria, come on in.

**ILLYRIA**

They are concerned for you, is something wrong?

**ANGEL**

No, no, nothing's wrong. I had to say goodbye to a fr...

**ILLYRIA**

Ahhhh, ahhhhh...

Doubles in pain, changes to Fred.

**ANGEL**

Illyria, what is it?

**FRED**

Angel.

**ANGEL**

Fred.

**ILLYRIA**

Ahhh the pain.

**ANGEL**

Spike, Conner.

Angel kneels down and holds Illyria by the shoulders

**SPIKE**

Oh no not again.

**ANGEL**

(Looks at Spike)

What do you mean, again?

**SPIKE**

She did this just before you got here. Then she was fine, what do you think is happening?

**FRED**

Angel, help me, ahhhhh...

Changes back to Illyria as her body shakes.

**ANGEL**

Fred.

**ILLYRIA**

She is fighting for possession.

**ANGEL**

What'll happen to you?

**ILLYRIA**

I will cease to exist.

Collapses from the pain. Angel lays her on the couch.

Conner enters

**CONNER**

Hey guys.

(stops short)

What's going on? What's wrong with Illyria?

**ANGEL**

Fred's fighting to come back.

INT. DIMLY LIT ROOM FIGHT WITH FRED AND

You stole my body and I want it back.

**ILLYRIA**

You lost the first fight; you will lose this one.

**FRED**

You really think so?

Runs and attacks Illyria. Illyrua strikes at Fred.

INT. OFFICE CONTINUOUS.

Angel, Spike, and Conner, stand by as Fred's body shakes and rapidly changes from Fred to Illyria, and back again.

INT FRED AND ILLYRIA CONTINUOUS.

**FRED**

That all you got?

Fred stands to her feet.

**WESLEY**

Careful Fred, think about it, strategize.

**ILLYRIA**

So, you came to help her?

Strikes at Wesley, but goes through him.

**WESLEY**

Sorry.

**FRED**

You took what is mine, and I want it back.

Charges at Illyria and deals a barrage of strikes until she falls.

**WESLEY**

That's my girl, you can do it.

**ILLYRIA**

You help her; that weakling, she will die.

Charges at Fred

Standing firm, Fred points her arm out straight as Illyria reaches her, Fred's arm goes through her torso and Illyria shatters.

**FRED**

My mind. My body. My soul.

CONTINUOS. Angel, Conner, and Spike stand by as Fred's body convulses and changes from Illyria back to Fred then she lays still.

Angelkneels beside Fred and takes her hand

**SPIKE**

Bloody Norah.

**ANGEL**

Fred, can you hear me? Fred.

**FRED**

Angel, hi, hey guys.

**ANGEL**

What do you remember?

**FRED**

The air from the sarcophagus, I was sick. Wesley took me home and. Wesley! Wesley was hurt, he died didn't he? He died.

**ANGEL**

It's gonna be okay.

**FRED**

How can you say that? Wesley is dead.

**ANGEL**

It's over Fred, the senior partners are all dead. There is no more Wolfram and Hart, our fight is over. We are just happy to have you back.

**FRED**

Why did Wesley die?

**ANGEL**

He went to kill a member of the Circle of the Black Thorn.

**FRED**

A member of the circle of the what?

**SPIKE**

She was little girl blue then, remember?

**ANGEL**

Yeah, that's right. We'll fill you in later, but right now you need to rest, get your strength back.

**CONNER**

Come on, I will take you home.

Conner supports Fred by the waist as they leave

**SPIKE**

Will wonders never cease? Can you bloody believe it?

**ANGEL**

Pity Wes can't be here for it though.

**SPIKE**

Got that right. Fred will be okay right?

**ANGEL**

Yeah, she's a fighter. In time she will be fine.

Wesley appears in the room

**ANGEL**

Wesley?

**WESLEY**

The powers that be sent me to congratulate you on a job well done.

**SPIKE**

Here, your never gonna believe this.

**ANGEL**

Freds back.

SPIKE

(Looks at Angel)

Thanks for nothing.

**WESLEY**

Yes, I know. I was with her when she and Illyria fought it out. She disintegrated Illyria. How is Fred?

**ANGEL**

She's fine, Conner took her home. For some reason she remembers you dying Wes.

**WESLEY **

Illyria changed to Fred when I was dying.

(then)

The Powers that Be wanted me to explain and congratulate you on a job well done. They are the ones that allowed Illyria to take over Fred. They knew that you would need her to help fight the senior partners. Is Fred alright?

**ANGEL**

She was very upset. The Powers that Be that arranged Illyria!

Gunn was just a pawn.

**WESLEY**

We all were Angel. Any way now you can sit back and reap the rewards.

**ANGEL**

Rewards? what rewards.

**WESLEY**

You'll find out soon enough.

**SPIKE**

Rewards, I like the sound of that.

**ANGEL**

You would.

**SPIKE**

Now come on Angel, don't tell me you don't. We must a done something right then.

**WESLEY**

Come on you two. Have you not fought long enough.

They look at each other and shrug.

INT. FRED'S

**CONNER**

You alright Fred? Do you need anything?

**FRED**

No, I'll be fine, you don't have to watch over me Conner...

INT. MUSEUM DAY

**GALLEN**

I don't know where they get the info from, it's not correct.

**KATHY**

Hey, give em a break, they weren't there. They do what they can with what they have. Besides, it's not too far off.

**GALLEN**

Suppose not. Hey, want an ice cream?

KATHY

Only if the table isn't near the window.

WALKING TO CAFÉ

GALLEN

We have seen a lot over the last hundred years, haven't we?

KATHY

We sure have.

GALLEN

Yeah, but nothing like those senior partner dudes. Not something I want to see again any time soon, either.

**KATHY**

Me either, but I wouldn't have missed being with Liam. Being near him after all these years is...surreal

**GALLEN**

Seems funny, our age, and kicking butt like that.

**KATHY**

But, what's really weird, is to be twelve in body, but over two hundred in mind.

Arrive in café pay for ice cream and sit down. GALLEN

Not been as old as you of course, but yes, it's weird

**KATHY**

Remember the karate classes in Beijing?

**GALLEN**

Yes, and their faces when we both received our black belts. How they said that we were so young.

**KATHY**

Yes, then we went on to Ju Jitsu, Ti Chi, Judo. Nothing could stop us.

**GALLEN**

Except our age... some people wouldn't take us seriously.

**KATHY**

Hey, we are the ones that are better off. Traveling the world and learning how many languages?

**GALLEN**

Seven, on last count.

ITN. ANGEL'S OFFICE

**SPIKE**

Did you hear that? And what's that bloody horrible smell?

**ANGEL**

Don't know.

(They enter the outer office to find Conner is being held by two Kith'Harn demons, with three more standing in front of him.)

What's going on here?

**KITH'HARN DEMON**

You killed our master, Cyvus Vail and we have come for you.

**ANGEL**

Me, you can have. But him, you'd better let go.

**KITH'HARN DEMON**

I don't think that you are in a position to give any orders.

He nodded to one of the Kith'Harn holding Conner and it takes Conner's throat in its hand.

**ANGEL**

So you want to play like that do you?

(Looks to Spike)

Denmark.

**SPIKE**

Definitely.

They jump over the Kith'Harn demons and land behind the ones holding Conner, taking them out. Conner kicks out at one in front of him, while Spike and Angel take the other two.

**SPIKE**

They never learn do they? Stupid bastards.

**ANGEL**

Conner, are you all right?

**CONNER**

Dad, I'm fine. You can't freak out every time something happens.

**ANGEL**

Sorry, it's just that...

**CONNER**

I know.

**SPIKE**

You two wanna hanky?

Angel scowls at him then walks away to his office.

INT. ANGEL OUTER OFFICE.

**CONNER**

Spike is getting rid of the bodies. So, do you actually think that we need an office now?

**ANGEL**

We'll keep it for awhile, just to make sure that nothing else is gonna happen.

**CONNER**

How long for, do you think?

**ANGEL**

I don't know, if things like the Kith'Harns keep happening could be a while.

(Phone rings.)

Hello, hi, okay, see you there, bye. Kathy, they're going to my place...

You need to go see your parents Conner. They are going to be worried.

**CONNER**

They know I am with you. They don't worry.

**ANGEL**

Well, they should.

**CONNER**

They don't know what it's like around here. I could never tell

them that, in fact, I can never tell them that they aren't really my parents can I?

**ANGEL**

No, I suppose not. Those implanted memories are real to them, so you do what you need to, okay Conner.

(then)

How's Fred

**CONNER**

She wanted to be alone.

MORNING ANGELS APARTMENT.

Angel gets up and goes through the living room to the kitchen.

The drapes are open and he walks through the sunrays goes to the fridge, opens it, reaches in then stops. He stands straight and looks back into the living room.

He closes the fridge door and walks slowly back to the sunlight. He stands just outside it, and puts his hand in. He is not burning. He steps forward until he is standing in the center, nothing. He touches his heart.

**ANGEL**

Huh huh huh...

Kathy comes in the roon and runs to knock him out of the sun.

**KATHY**

Angel, what are you doing! Get out of there!

**ANGEL**

It's er... it's okay Kathy.

He takes her hand and puts it on his heart. She looks at him in awe, then looks to her hand. she's not burning she touches her own heart she also has a heart beat

**KATHY**

(Screams)

Oh my goodness, Angel, what's happening?

Gallen runs into the room.

**GALLEN**

What is it Kathy? What's wrong?

(Sees them in the sun)

What the! Are you two nuts? Get out of there.

(He runs at them. Then, he sees they are not burning, he reaches out to touch them, he's not burning either.)

What's going on?

**ANGEL**

The Shanshu Prophesy, The Powers That Be. Has to be them. They've... they've made us human.

Hugs them both.

INT. SPIKE'S APARTMENT

Spike is in the kitchen getting a cup of blood, tries to take a drink, and almost throws up.

INT. OUTER OFFICE.

Fred is sitting on the couch, when the front door opens and Angel walks in, followed by Kathy and Gallen.

**FRED**

Angel, what's with using the front door in daylight. Where's your blanket?... Hey wait a minute, your not burning up.

(then with excitement)

Oh my god! You're human.

**ANGEL**

We all are.

Fred hugs him, then Kathy and Gallen.

**FRED**

This is fantastic.

Just as they come in from the sun, the basement door opens and Spike enters.

**SPIKE**

I don't know what's wrong with me today, but when I tried to have

breakfast I nearly threw up. And it's not old blood, I got it fresh yesterday on the way home.

(Angel grabs him by the neck and opens the door. Spike begins to fight him off, but Angel throws him outside into the sun.)

Ahhh, knaff off, you crazy sod.

(Then he realizes that he is not bursting into flames, looks at himself.)

What the

**ANGEL**

The rewards Wesley was telling us about last night; and not that I don't appreciate it. I do. But I signed away the Shanshu.

** FRED**

They know that, and that act must be what sealed your destiny. The fact that you were prepared to give

it up in order to bring down the Circle of the Black Thorn, and they must have restored Spike, Gallen,

and Kathy because they helped to bring them down.

**SPIKE**

This means it's all over then? Doesn't it?

A look of realization spreads over Angel's face.

**ANGEL**

I need to go.

**SPIKE**

That doesn't surprise me.

Conner enters door.

**CONNER**

Good morning everyone. What's new for today?

**SPIKE**

Quite a bit, actually. You see

ANGEL

Shh...

Takes Conner's arm and leads him outside.

**CONNER**

Angel, what are you doing? Dad, you're acting crazy?

(Conner tries to pull Angel back in. Angel turns to face Conner, the sun shinning into his eyes and his face splits into a grin.)

Oh my god, your human. That's...that's... fantastic.

**SPIKE**

The gratitude of the Powers That Be.

Angels hugs Conner then holds him by the shoulders.

**ANGEL**

I have to go.

**CONNER**

Go, go where?

**SPIKE**

Not where lad, who.

**CONNER**

Buffy.

**ANGEL**

You guys take care of my son till I get back?

**SPIKE**

He'll be fine. Go on, get lost.

EXT. ANGEL IN ROME OUTSIDE AN APARTMENT

stops to check the number on the paper in his hand then makes his way upstairs. He rings the doorbell. Impatiently he rings it v.o.

Alright, alright. I'm coming.

(Opens door)

**BUFFY**

Angel, hey,

**ANGEL**

Hey, Long time no see

**BUFFY**

Wow, this is a surprise.

(off his look)

What is it Angel? Is something wrong?

**ANGEL**

No Buffy, something's right. Can I come in?

**BUFFY**

(teasingly)

Well, gee, I don't know. Should I invite you in?

(Angel puts his hand on her and gently pushes her back as he walks into the apartment.)

Hey, how'd you do that. You haven't been here before.

(Angel takes her hand, and places it on his heart keeping his hand over hers. _She looks slowly from their hands to his face, with tears in her eyes.)_

How?

**ANGEL**

Long story. Can I tell you later?

He pulls her in his arms and kisses her.

MONTAGE OF EVERYONE

Fred and Conner talking at the table in Fred's kitchen.

Kathy and Gallen in Fred's living room playing a board game.

Spike on a plane talking with a British flight attendant.

Angel sitting with Buffy in his arms on her couch. Andrew ushers Dawn quietly out of the door.

END OF SHOW


End file.
